<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Порошки с кровью by Kristabelle, SmokingSnake, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378397">Порошки с кровью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle'>Kristabelle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021'>WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ангелы Освобожденные [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Poetry, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Порошки, 5 штук</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ангелы Освобожденные [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Порошки с кровью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="high wheels">
  <p>я очень вас хотел на ужин<br/>
куда бежите вы опять<br/>
я вас хотел позвать как гостя<br/>
да блядь</p>
  <p>копьё случайная ошибка<br/>
пойми тобой лишь дорожу<br/>
топор молчал ревнуя тихо<br/>
к ножу</p>
  <p>марид беседу с катиноном<br/>
без пауз вел аж три часа<br/>
сошлись на том, что кровь вселенной<br/>
роса</p>
  <p>был церетеллио ваятель<br/>
скульптуры страстно он ваял<br/>
размах широк уж весь заставлен<br/>
ваал</p>
  <p>сегодня черный завтра белый<br/>
ты б хоть подушки набивал<br/>
смеялся хан пока сангвиний<br/>
линял<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>